


Let's Create some Memories

by blazinglycoris



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazinglycoris/pseuds/blazinglycoris
Summary: After everything that happened between them, Reiji had to take his chance and show Ai how he truly felt.





	Let's Create some Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Fiction drama CD

Reiji looked up from the script he was reading and watched as Ai entered their lounge and took off his coat. He looked more relaxed than earlier, and he was glad things had finally calmed down. With that cold front he’d tried to put up when he’d realized just what Ai was, he realized now how selfish he’d been. Ranmaru was right, he was afraid of happiness after what had happened before, but now he had a chance. He set down his script and got up to walk towards Ai. This was his chance and he had to take it.  
“Hey, Ai-Ai, can we talk for a sec?” he asked and Ai shot him a look of confusion.  
“What is it, Reiji?” he replied, puzzled. “Is everything okay? Is it about earlier?”  
“There was one thing, one thing I wanted to say,” Reiji replied and moved closer, stretching an arm out to keep Ai between him and the door. He locked the door and looked Ai up and down. Ai jumped a bit, and his look of confusion deepened.  
“R… Reiji, what is...”  
“What I forgot to tell you, was…” He leaned in and kissed Ai, pressing his lips against his bandmate’s. He was warm and soft. No one could even tell he wasn’t human like this. Ai jumped back, still caught between Reiji and the door.  
“Reiji… I…” Ai put a finger to his lips and held it there a second. “I don’t understand.”  
“You said you wanted to make happy memories between the two of us, right?” he asked and ran his free hand through Ai’s hair. “Ai-Ai…Can I kiss you again?”  
“I… I wouldn’t oppose it,” Ai said frankly. “That felt… nice.”  
Reiji leaned up and kissed Ai more passionately this time. He pressed himself against him so Ai was against the door. He grabbed one of Ai’s hands and threaded his fingers through his, pushing it against the door. Reiji coaxed Ai’s mouth open and pushed his tongue in. He was gentle, and Ai caught on and did the same. He moaned softly and Reiji felt his heart beating faster.  
“He’s absolutely like a person,” he though as he pressed himself against Ai again and held the kiss. “He’s warm and soft and really cute, but does he…” Reiji broke their kiss and laid his head on Ai’s shoulder and blew a little kiss against his neck. He felt Ai get warmer and let out another moan. Could he go further?  
“Ai-Ai,” Reiji cooed into his ear, “Did you like that? Would you…would you want more?”  
“I… I’ve never… Reiji, please keep going…” Ai’s voice was a soft moan, and whatever acted as his heart was going crazy. Reiji moved back and threw the jacket he had been wearing behind him and pushed Ai back against the door.  
“There, now there’s less between us,” he whispered and began unbuttoning Ai’s shirt, kissing Ai’s neck and moving down slowly as he unbuttoned. Ai gave another soft moan.  
“Can you… kiss me more?” Ai asked, almost begging. “Please, I like this feeling.”  
“Of course,” Reiji replied and kissed his lips again. Ai leaned into him and pressed their lips firmly together. Could he feel how fast Reiji’s heart was beating, or that throbbing he was starting to feel in his pants?  
“Hey, Ai-Ai, can you feel that?” Reiji held him close. Ai nodded, a surprised expression crossed his face.  
“Reiji, are you aroused?”  
“Don’t be so frank,” he whispered and kissed Ai again. Long, passionate kisses, God, he wanted more, he felt his hands travel down Ai’s body instinctively and he grabbed at the waist of his pants.  
“Can I… Ai-Ai, do you…?” he let his hand slide down Ai’s pants and he wrapped it around something soft and warm. “Let’s see how human you are, Ai-Ai.”  
He let himself gently pull his hand up and down. Ai moaned softly and pulled back a bit. Reiji leaned in and rested his head near Ai’s neck and helped steady him against the door, and started to move his hands a little bit faster as Ai let out another moan. He kissed Ai’s neck and moved up to kiss his lips again, keeping the rhythm of his hand steady.  
“R… Reijii…” Ai’s moan was muffled with Reiji’’s lips pressed against his, but hearing his name like that, the throbbing in his pants was almost unbearable. He wanted Ai to touch all of him.  
“Ai...” he whispered and kissed Ai’s neck, biting down a bit to leave a mark. “Ai, can you touch me too, please…?” He used his free hand to guide Ai’s hand down to the waist of his pants.  
“Mmm… I...” Ai’s voice wavered as Reiji continued, he kissed Ai’s neck again and lightly shook the hand he held at his waist.  
“Go on, please...” he felt Ai’s hand slip down his pants. It was warm. He felt him lightly wrap it around his shaft. “Hnn… like this.” His voice wavered and Reiji moved his hand a little fast, making Ai let out a gasp. His bandmate caught on, and Reiji could feel him moving his hand up and down, each time a wave a pleasure washed over him. “Ah… aaah...” he let out a moan. “Please touch me more.” He couldn’t hold his balance and leaned against Ai, trying to satisfy him while Ai kept his pace. Ai leaned down and kissed him, hard, slipping his tongue into Reiji’s mouth and pressing harder against his lips.  
“A… Aii…” Reiji’s breath caught. He panted and leaned deeper into his kiss. Ai was moaning and moving his hands more forcefully now, and he could feel everything getting hot. It felt as if he could feel every little movement, every touch sent a current through his body and Reiji couldn’t keep calm anymore. “I… I’m… Aaaah… Aii-Aiii!” he screamed out. He lost his balance again and let himself fall against Ai, a warm feeling spreading between his legs.  
“Reiji…my…” he could feel Ai’s hand wet but continuing to move. This was the one thing he couldn’t do.  
“It’s okay, we can clean that up, just… more… please, more… Hnnnn…” He moved his own hands more forcefully, Ai calling out in a louder moan in response.  
“R… Reijii...” he loved the sound of his name coming from him, and his reddened face was the cutest thing he’d seen.  
“You’re so… you’re so cute,” Reiji whispered. “I love you...”  
He let his hand stop moving and took his hand out of Ai’s pants. “There’s something I… Aaah… I want to do, you can stop...” Ai nodded in response and took his own hand out of Reiji’s pants. He could tell it was still wet. He kissed Ai’s hand, licking it as he finished. “I hope you’ll like this.”  
“If it’s you… I… I think I will...” Ai’s voice was quivering, his breathing fast and ragged. Reiji unbuttoned Ai’s pants, pulling them down to rest at his feet. He could fully see Ai now, and he looked almost indistinguishable from any other man. He pressed Ai against him, kissing down his neck and chest, moving slowly downwards. Reiji knelt down, putting both his hands on Ai’s thighs, gently spreading his legs, and Ai put his hands in Reiji’s hair and ran them through. He put his mouth around the tip and gently moved forward. He ran his tongue along and Ai gripped his hair tightly, letting out a sharp cry.  
“Hnnn… m… more!” Reiji sucked gently, Ai’s moans growing louder as he went. “Reijiii!” he screamed out, his body relaxing back against the door.  
Reiji stopped and pulled back, looking up at Ai with a smile. “I didn’t know you could get that loud. I want to hear you scream my name more often.” He stood back up and cupped his hands around Ai’s face, holding it gently. He kissed his forehead, then his lips. “I love you. I should’ve realized that long ago,” he whispered, laying he head on Ai’s shoulder and placing his hand on his chest. He may not have had a heart, but something was beating, something proved that he was with him now. “No matter what you are, robot or not, I love you.”  
“I… I love you too,” Ai whispered, placing his hand over Reiji’s. “My chest, this beating, can you ever think of it as a heart?”  
“Of course,” Reiji replied, placing Ai’s hand over his own chest and holding it. “I know that it beats for me, and you know that this, my heart, is yours always.” This was his happiness, this moment, these feelings, and he wanted to capture this and hold it forever. “Let’s make more happy memories like this, together, as both idols and lovers.” Reiji said, lacing his fingers through Ai’s. “This is the happy future we can create.”


End file.
